


Practicality

by elasticstockings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sexual Coercion, Virgin Hux, hux is just scratching the surface, kylo is fucked up in many many ways, luckily he's fucked up too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elasticstockings/pseuds/elasticstockings
Summary: "I'll say it again," Kylo Ren says, hand reaching out to grip Hux's jaw, turning him back so he has no choice but to face the knight. "Will you follow me to my quarters?"Lieutenant Hux has no choice.





	Practicality

Lieutenant Hux feels a very solid wall behind him, trapping him as Kylo Ren advances. He looks down the hall, hoping to see someone who can help him. But of course there is no one. The sleek grey halls are completely empty of people. Hux knows whose doing that must be.

"I'll say it again," Kylo Ren says, hand reaching out to grip Hux's jaw, turning him back so he has no choice but to face the knight. "Will you follow me to my quarters?"

Hux wants nothing more than to close his eyes and wait for Kylo Ren to go away. But surely even such a small act of rebellion would anger a man so volatile.

Stars, Hux hadn't even _met_ Kylo Ren before today. Several weeks ago, he was told that Snoke's new favorite was visiting the _Actualizer_. He was warned to be wary of his temper. Although Hux was irritated that a grown man had to be handled with kid gloves, he isn't an idiot. For the last couple days Kylo Ren's been here, as much as it pained him, he's done everything right. He was respectful. He didn't draw attention to himself. Yet today Kylo Ren still followed and cornered him. Hux's racing brain struggles to pinpoint where things wrong, the error he must have made to lead to this. But he can't quite think of one at the moment.

Kylo Ren's fingers are tense on his neck. _He can feel my heartbeat_ , Hux realizes. Then -- _He could kill me right now_. His blood turns to ice at the thought. Kylo Ren will succeed no matter what: fulfill his lust for the body, or fulfill his lust for murder.

Hux cannot die. Not like this. He's got so much left to do, and to prove. His body pulses with fear -- again, he isn't an idiot -- but even so, he lifts his chin. Whatever it takes to survive, he'll do it. He can't count on anyone else to step in. After all, Hux is still but a lowly lieutenant, regardless of his father's legacy, and in the eyes of Snoke and everyone else in charge, his life will never be worth more than Kylo Ren's.

He needs to live long enough to prove them wrong.

"Fine," Hux says, hoping his voice does not tremble.

Kylo Ren seizes his arm and starts walking so fast that Hux feels like he's being dragged along. At least the knight is discrete; somehow he's already so familiar with the _Actualizer_ that he knows which hallways are most likely to be empty. Or maybe it's just that damn Force sense. Soon they are at Kylo Ren's quarters. Hux is utterly unsurprised to see that no one is hanging about nearby.

Kylo Ren impatiently keys in the code, and Hux barely has time to regret his decision before the doors open. With a scowl, Hux shakes Kylo Ren's hand off his arm. He can walk into a room without help.

Kylo Ren's quarters are empty of everything but the most basic of furniture. Despite the situation, Hux looks around curiously. He was expecting something more dramatic -- fires blazing, scratches on the wall, that sort of thing. But while they're a bit bare, and dimly lit, the quarters look pretty . . . normal.

They show that, in the end, Kylo Ren is just a man. Hux gathers confidence from that. All men can be defeated.

Kylo Ren makes an impatient noise, derailing Hux's train of thought. "No more stalling," he says, and actually _scoops_ Hux up in his arms. Hux flinches, his stomach swooping with nausea. So the knight won't even allow him the dignity of walking by himself. Good to know.

Kylo Ren walks through another door, which closes behind them, and the sight of a bed makes Hux shrink away, deeper into Kylo Ren's arms. It's to no avail. Kylo Ren dumps Hux onto the bed, and as Hux struggles to get his bearings, Kylo Ren takes off his mask to reveal a surprisingly youthful face. Hux was expecting a grizzled, scarred wretch, but no. Kylo Ren is still smooth-skinned and wide-eyed. He might actually be a few years younger than Hux.

Hux feels ill.

"I'm glad you've arrived to your senses," Kylo Ren says, with all the solemnity but none of the warmth of a love confession, before surging forward.

And even though Hux knows it was the right decision, the pit of dread in his stomach only deepens when Kylo Ren pulls him forward to do as he will.

Clothes are shed hastily, impatiently. Hux hates how Kylo Ren throws them to the floor with no regard. Finally they're both naked. Hux feels cold and exposed beneath Kylo Ren's gaze, but he stares back defiantly, even as his heart threatens to beat out of his chest.

Kylo Ren tsks, then turns away. The muscles on his back ripple, and Hux can only feel intimidated. As Kylo Ren coats his hands liberally with lube, he says, "Lie down on your back."

Hux reluctantly does as he says, then feels Kylo Ren's hand on his ass, and -- fuck, this is happening too fast, he can't help flinching and saying, "Wait -"

He hates how panicked he sounds. But he's never been so vulnerable before. And after this, he doesn't think he'd want to be ever again.

"You're not -- you're not a virgin, are you?" Kylo Ren says incredulously.

Hux feels his face burn -- where does someone like Kylo Ren get the right to be condescending to _him?_ \-- and he snaps, "So what?"

There were opportunities, plenty of them, but he turned them all down. Jerking off exists for a reason. Sure, if he wanted to, he could find someone to suck his cock, but Hux would much rather read up on military tactics, or crush his competitors, or reread his father's awful obituary. Hux prioritizes his career above all else, and it's always worked out for him.

But now the two things have twisted up, swallowed each other whole, and here he is.

Kylo Ren's eyes have sharpened, Hux uneasily notes. The knight continues what he was doing, and Hux holds his breath when he feels a finger push in. It feels foreign, and uncanny, and his skin crawls with how much he despises the sensation. As if sensing Hux's displeasure, Kylo Ren presses harder into him. Time slows to a crawl as the knight adds fingers, twists them inside, making Hux wince.

What's the point of this, except to humiliate him? Hux just wants to get it _over with_ ; he doesn't care whether or not it hurts. It may be a new form of pain but it's still pain, and that's something with which Hux is already well acquainted.

"Hurry up," he snaps, and insistently pushes back on the fingers.

Kylo Ren raises an eyebrow, but his fingers do disappear, and Hux has a moment to feel relieved before what must be Kylo Ren's cock presses to his entrance.

Hux swallows and tries to relax. He knows what this is, but he never thought it'd happen to him. He's been resolute up until now. But it's really happening. Fear makes his stomach clench up.

So it hurts when Kylo Ren pushes into him; he just can't --

"Relax," Kylo Ren says.

Hux winces, but still manages to glare up at Ren. "I'm. Fine," he says through gritted teeth. "Just move." The sooner Kylo Ren comes, the sooner this will all be over.

And fuck if it doesn't hurt like hell. Despite himself, tears start to form to his eyes. Is it supposed to feel this way? It's too much, and every time Kylo Ren moves, it becomes worse.

Hux would like to just lie there, impassive as glass, but his composure keeps breaking. He can't help it. Kylo Ren thrusts into him, and it feels so _strange_ he gasps, squeezing his eyes tightly shut so he doesn't have to see Kylo Ren's expression. Hux's own dick is now partially hard. Of course it's just a physical reaction. It'll go away soon. As soon as this is all over . . .

Kylo Ren's a big man. Hux never fully realized that fact until now. His hands engulf Hux's shoulders, and his body is a looming mass, heavy over him. And of course his cock is huge. Hux has few other references, but he's pretty sure that the size of Kylo Ren's penis is unusual. Every thrust threatens to knock the air out of him. _Fuck,_ Hux hate this

Somehow he bears it. Eventually, it becomes easier. Kylo Ren rocks into him, and, to Hux's surprise, the knight buries his face against the nape of Hux's neck. When Kylo Ren comes, Hux feels hot breath, fast from Kylo Ren's lips pressed against Hux's skin, like a kiss, but not quite. The come is wet and disgusting, but it doesn't matter. It's done.

Kylo Ren pulls out of Hux with an obscene sound. Hux's mind is swimming a little, but he begins to sit up, already eyeing his clothes. He's ready to leave and pretend this never happened.

"Wait," Kylo Ren says, and there's a hand on Hux's ribs. Hux freezes.

"What?" he snaps, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Their eyes meet. Kylo Ren's are unreadable.

He almost yelps when the other of Kylo Ren's large hands closes around Hux's dick, his thumb rubbing at the head. "You haven't come yet," Kylo Ren says casually. It would be more efffective if there weren't chunks of black hair plastered to his forehead, and if his face weren't slightly pink.

Still, Hux is speechless. He feels himself flush bright red when Kylo Ren leans forward, his tongue rasping over the head of Hux's cock. He has no idea why Kylo Ren would want to do this. Really, all Hux knows is that _he_ doesn't want this. Not one bit.

But there's something appealing about seeing the infamous Kylo Ren before him, licking his cock, taking it completely in his mouth and groaning around it. He looks good like this, Hux decides. And if he can't escape, he might as well make the most of Kylo Ren's unpredictability.

Hux's fingers dig into the rucked up bedsheets. When Ren chokes a little -- of course he tries too hard, even at this -- Hux can't hold back a moan. "If you, if you don't stop," he pants.

Kylo Ren takes that as encouragement, and the orgasm hits Hux like a wave crashing over his head. When he resurfaces, he notices that some of his come is dripping out over Kylo Ren's full lips.

Hux has just enough brainpower to follow his impulses. And his impulse is to lean forward and run his finger over Kylo Ren's bottom lip, cleaning off the come, which really is utterly disgusting. However, he does not have enough brainpower to stop himself from pushing his finger into Kylo Ren's mouth and murmuring, "Don't waste it."

Instead of biting his finger off, Kylo Ren just looks up at him, eyes darkening with more lust. Hux feels the urge to bite his plump bottom lip until it bleeds.

So Hux removes his finger from Kylo Ren's mouth, grabs the knight by the shoulder, and kisses him. Kylo Ren is immediately responsive, his mouth pressing back sloppily. With a barely contained snarl, Hux pushes at Kylo Ren's chest and knocks him onto his back.

One of Hux's hands goes to Kylo Ren's neck. For the first time panic seems to surface in Kylo Ren's eyes. Before it can turn into anger, Hux leans close and murmurs into Kylo Ren's ear, "Relax," parroting the knight's earlier words. Kylo Ren can't see it, but Hux is smirking.

Kylo Ren shivers, his eyes closing.

Hux stares down at him. Stars, Hux wants to press his body close until there's no air anywhere between them, then close his hand around Kylo Ren's neck into a fist until there's no air in his lungs. He wants to humiliate Kylo Ren the same way he was humiliated. It would be so satisfying to _break him_. And, amazingly, the knight might even let Hux do it....

No.

 _No,_ Hux suddenly realizes. Right now is not the time. This pliant man is still Kylo Ren, capable of killing Hux without even touching him. No matter how reluctant Hux is to admit it, he's outmatched. One day -- one day he won't be. But today is not that day.

Hux slowly, reluctantly pulls away. Kylo Ren's eyes snap open, looking strangely lost. It's pathetic, and Hux can't bear to look at them any longer. "I should go," Hux mumbles. He begins to rise from the bed, and half expects Kylo Ren to stop him, but he doesn't.

Hux gets dressed as quickly as possible, in case Kylo Ren changes his mind. Undergarments, outergarments. He buckles his belt on, then starts pulling on his boots, trying not to fumble. All the while he feels Kylo Ren staring at him, but not intervening.

It makes Hux a little nervous. He's not afraid; no, not anymore. He was correct before: all men can be defeated. And today he saw one of Kylo Ren's weaknesses.

But earlier, when Kylo Ren had Hux cornered, Hux at least _understood_ what it was Kylo Ren wanted. Conquest, power, those are things Hux can grasp. But then -- something happened. And now Kylo Ren is deathly silent, wordlessly tracking Hux with his eyes.

For the hundredth time that day, Hux feels pangs of regret. Right now, at least, Kylo Ren may be more than he can handle.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you spot a typo
> 
> thanks for reading!! feedback is always much appreciated


End file.
